IPod Challenge - Feldt&Setsuna
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: I did the IPod Challenge...and I really don't know what else to say. Rated T for safety.


**So I saw this thing called the I-pod challenge and it looked fun so I decided to give it a go. For those of you who don't know what it is, here are the rules:**

**Pick a pairing or fandom to write about and set your I-pod to shuffle.**

**Write a short about said pairing/fandom. You have from the song starts till it ends to write and no lingering on after.**

**Write as many shorts as you want. (Although I think your supposed to do at least 10...oh well)**

My Pairing - Feldt&Setsuna

**Over U – Kylee**

Feldt and Setsuna had been dating for a bout a year until they broke up. It all started when Feldt saw an interesting gleam in Setsuna's eyes and decided to go up and talk to this man. They hit it off and before they knew it both of them were dating. They had gone through so much together. Feldt told him all her fears and darkest moments, whilst Setsuna stood as a wall, protecting her from harm. But then it came, the moment when she needed Setsuna the most but when push came to shove, Setsuna disappeared. Feldt was heartbroken and that was when she knew that it was over. She left him and she became over him. She lost all the pain she held and went down a different path from him. It was better, she was over him.

**Cosmic Love – Florence & The Machine**

As I looked up into the vast night sky, I saw a falling star shoot through the sky over-head. It was flying awfully close to where I was standing and as it shot past me I turned and watched it crash into the ground and a great cloud of dust rose up. I ran over to where the star had fallen and was shocked to find out that it wasn't a star, but a man in a mobile suit. The mobile suit let out rays of light that illuminated to night sky. When I looked at the man, I saw that he was injured. I ran down and knelt beside him helping him to sit up. He gazed deeply into my eyes before turning and pushing me away.

"Who are you?" I asked but he merely stumbled past me to his mobile suit. I continued watching him waiting for a reply.

"Setsuna" he said before flying his mobile suit into the night sky.

**Broken – Lifehouse**

Setsuna was sitting on a bench in the middle of an empty park. The sky was dark and the lamp over-head flickered and he let out a long, heavy sigh. He had lost everything. Everyone. Now he was all alone, left to wander this peaceful world until his days were up. But something told him that it wouldn't be long until he departed and found his friends. However something was stopping him from letting go completely. Something was keeping him there, he was still holding on. Because she was still alive. The only woman he had ever loved. She was there, standing infront of him, a sad smile placed on her face.

"Lets go." She said and held out a hand to him.

"Where?" he replied, he had nowhere to go.

"Lets go home, together." His head lifted up and he reached forward to grasp her hand. And he went home with her. With Feldt.

**Diary Of Jane (Acoustic) – Breaking Benjamin**

"What am I to you?" Setsuna had cornered Feldt and asked her the question that had been keeping him awake for weeks now. His eyes here cold and hard as he stared at her, willing her to answer.

"You are merely a toy to me. Someone I can use." Feldt's cold eyes matched Setsuna's and she showed no signs of lying causing Setsuna to sigh.

"Fine, I'll be your toy. I just want to be by your side." Setsuna backed off and went back to his chambers, leaving Feldt to wonder what he had meant.

**Suddenly - Superchick**

Feldt had locked herself in her room. She was lost and scared. She felt like she was drowning but she had yet to slip under the water that was surrounding her. She didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't want to leave Ptolemy, she wanted to remain with her family. But their missions are over, there is no more need for Celestial Being to exist. Where was she going to go, she had no living relatives, all she had was the family she had made on Ptolemy. Feldt's began crying, but she must stop. Everything will work out fine, it always had and it always will. And suddenly...

And now a bonus short that doesn't count because I forgot to write Feldt into it. Oh well enjoy.

**Roger Rabbit (Acoustic) – Sleeping With Sirens**

Setsuna. That was my name. No that's not true. But I had lost my real name a long time ago. I lost it along with all my emotions and my past. I wiped the slate clean. But there was one thing I had yet to do. It was to tell my parent's I was sorry. Sorry for what I did to them, but how do you do that when you no longer know how to apologise honestly. I stood at their graves as I wondered what I should do. I loved my parent's, but there is no what they are going to still love me after all I have done. However I have to try. I have to try and atone for all my mistakes. And I'll start now.

**I'm really sorry if none of these shorts make sense. It was literally like write what you hear in the song and make it about a Feldt&Setsuna, so it was really hard and you only had so long and that's why most of these have cliffhanger endings. Still I hope you enjoy them and please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
